This invention relates to a universal grip device particularly for bottles and the like containers.
As is known, already marketed are grip devices which are applicable to bottles. Such grip devices, in their commonest of embodiments, comprise a bottom washer which engages below the bottle bottom and is connected to a handgrip element which may be hooked on at the bottle neck.
Such types of grip device must be currently manufactured in sizes and dimensions that exactly fit a bottle whereto they are to be applied, so that they have a very limited range of applicability because, in theory, one is to provide a different grip design for each bottle.
Another drawback of the prior solutions is that the aforesaid prior grip devices have in general a complex construction and are inconvenient to use in that they engage with the bottle bottom, for which reason they become notably bulky.